


mindless

by hyunlitude



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunlitude/pseuds/hyunlitude
Summary: his mind is a mess, but no one cares about that for now. especially with chanyeol laying next to hin, naked





	mindless

it was sunday,  _or maybe it was saturday_ but who cared about the date when you cant even decipher what is going on when you wake up. but the first thing that baekhyun realized that it is not his room that he woke up into, and not his bed that he slept in and he is certainly,  _certainly_ not alone.

 

he is sleeping next to his giant, _enormous large neighbor_ in a not  _ive slept over to my neighbor_ type but more like ive fucked my neighbor what would i do type.

 

"what the fuck happened?" baekhyun has the mind to ask that fucking question, really.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks, its short but im still smoothing over the plot so ive posted this snippet and continue itlike tomorrow so comments guys


End file.
